Let's Try It Again
by RecklessxDreamer
Summary: [HavocxRiza] Havoc's depressed over the break up with his latest girlfriend,Riza Hawkeye.Roy is the cause of all the sadness.And finally Riza figures out who she is really in love with and chooses between Jean Havoc and Roy Mustang. Hope you like it. R
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Just to let you know, this is my first HavocxRiza story ever so don't be too harsh on the criticism if you must criticize. So I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing.

Chapter 1

He was sitting quietly at his desk, tapping his pen against a stack of papers resting in front of him. He was supposed to be working on the papers, but he couldn't concentrate. He had too many things clouding his brain. Too many questions to ask _her_, but couldn't get up the courage to do so. He was in a daze, not paying attention to the hustle and bustle of everyone around him at all. He hadn't even heard his commanding officer speak to him.

"Second Lieutenant Havoc?" Colonel Roy Mustang repeated for the second time. Jean Havoc slowly looked up at him.

"Hello, sir." Havoc smiled weakly at him.

"Are you okay, Lieutenant?" Roy asked.

"Perfectly fine," Havoc lied. "Why do you ask?"

"You don't seem with us today. You aren't your usual self." Roy explained.

"I just didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all. I'll be fine though." Havoc replied. _'I hope.'_ He thought.

"Are you sure because…" Roy was stopped by Havoc's hand.

"I'm sure." Havoc replied and gave Roy another weak smile. "Now what did you need?"

"Oh yes. I need you to send these forms out for me." Roy said, placing the papers on Havoc's desk.

"Roy…you actually did your work?" Havoc asked astonished.

"What choice did I have? My life was at stake. Riza had her gun to my head!" Roy exclaimed. Havoc laughed halfheartedly. It still pained him to hear her name. You see, Havoc and Riza had gone out, but then she left him for Roy; which tore his heart out. Riza and Roy have been going out for a few weeks now, but Havoc still hasn't gotten over the break-up. Havoc sighed.

"Well I'll make sure to get these out for you." Havoc told Roy, pointing at the papers.

"Great! Thank you Lieutenant. I knew I could count on you!" Roy saluted him. Havoc returned the salute and Roy turned and began to walk away. As he did, Havoc crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue at the Colonel's back. Havoc smirked, not caring that what he had just done was immature; he despised the Colonel right now. He got up from his desk and immediately decided that he would give the papers to someone else and let them deal with it; Havoc didn't feel like doing anything for Roy at the moment. After all, Roy _was_ the man who had stolen his girlfriend away from him, the only woman who had ever clicked with him. Riza Hawkeye was the only one he had ever truly cared for and Roy had stolen her away right from under his nose. But what else did he expect? Roy does it all the time to him, why should this time be any different? Havoc just thought Riza was different from any other woman he had ever dated. He thought she actually had a heart. Guess he thought wrong.

The heart-broken Lieutenant picked up the forms Roy had given him and began to walk aimlessly through the halls, looking for someone to take the load off his hands. He found Kain Fuery conveniently sitting in his office at his desk, working hard.

"Hey Fuery!" Havoc greeted him as he walked into Fuery's office and over to his desk. He looked up.

"Hi Havoc." Fuery replied back.

"Can you send these out for Roy?" Havoc asked, showing him the forms.

"Sure." Fuery answered, taking the papers from Havoc.

"Thanks." Havoc replied then yawned.

"Are you okay?" Fuery asked. Havoc nodded.

"Not much sleep last night, that's all." Havoc replied.

"Oh." Fuery said understandingly. There was a long silence that followed.

"So…is it true that you and Riza broke up and now she and Roy are dating?" Fuery timidly asked. Havoc stared at him. He knew the only reason Fuery had asked him is because they, meaning him, Falman, and Breda, placed a bet on him a while back and Fuery just wanted to make sure the rumor was true before he had to go to the others and pay up. Havoc's eyes now bore a hole through Fuery. He was frustrated with everyone now. Havoc turned around and started to walk away, but stopped halfway out of Fuery's office. He looked over his shoulder.

"Why don't you ask the happy couple yourself!" Havoc replied with a hint of anger seeping through his voice. He began walking again, slamming the door behind him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Fuery sighed. "I guess I should find Breda and Falman and pay up. I mine as well send

these forms out on the way." Fuery picked up the forms and walked out of his office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you all liked the first chapter. Review and I'll update. -GreediiGirl


	2. Chapter 2

I know I said I'd update when I got reviews, but I am just too impatient...So i decided to put up the second chapter, but after this I will only update when I get at least a few reviews. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Chapter 2

Havoc walked back to his office with a deep frown engraved on his face. He didn't like that everyone was so "concerned" about him. He was getting tired of people reminding him that once again his girlfriend left him for the "charming" and "witty" Roy Mustang, without even knowing they were. The Lieutenant went around his desk and opened the top draw. He took out his cigarettes and lighter and stuffed them into his pocket. He grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and slung it over his shoulder. He walked out of his office, closing the door quietly behind him. He started to make his way to the main entrance.

"Second Lieutenant Havoc!" Fuery yelled to Havoc when he passed by Fuery, but Havoc ignored him and kept on

walking. He had almost made it to the doors when another voice called to him.

"Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc? Where on earth are you going? You still have loads of work to do!" The voice belonged to none other than Riza Hawkeye. Havoc stopped dead in his tracks. _'Damn it!'_ Havoc said in his thoughts. He heard her pulled out her gun and load it with one swift move. "Answer me!" She bore her eyes through Havoc's back. He winced.

"Out for a smoke." Havoc replied, standing with his back to her. _'Actually I just want to get away from you and that bastard Roy of yours, A.K.A The Happy Couple and everyone else.'_ Havoc mocked himself angrily as he tried his hardest to keep the comment to himself. _'Oh shut up Havoc!" _He then ordered angrily to himself through his thoughts.

"Why are you carrying your coat?" Riza asked.

"Incase it gets cold." Havoc replied.

"It's summer and 95 degrees out! Why do you still carry it with you?" Riza demanded. Havoc stood there, back still

turned, pondering about that. She had stumped him. Why did he still carry his coat with him? Havoc had no answer to that question.

"I don't know, but please let me go out and smoke!" Havoc pleaded.

"Why do you want to go outside to smoke? It never bothered you to smoke in here before." Riza asked. _'What the hell is up with all these questions? Are we playing 20 questions or something?' _Havoc asked Riza through his thoughts.

"Lung Cancer…yeah Lung Cancer. I don't want anyone to get it from second

hand smoking." Havoc replied. He really wanted to leave. _'Maybe she'll buy that.'_ Havoc thought. Riza lowered her gun a little.

"Uh-huh." Riza replied, still unsure of his excuse. "Well…" Riza started, but

was cut off by Roy, the king of all jerks.

"First Lieutenant! Can I speak to you a minute?" Roy asked.

"Certainly Roy. What do you need?" Riza answered turning to him. As they talked, Havoc managed to slip away without their noticing. He ran outside and kept running until he was far enough away from Headquarters that nobody would care to come after him. Havoc wiped the sweat away from his forehead. _'Damn it's hot!'_ He thought. Havoc reached into his pocket for a cigarette and the lighter. He placed the cigarette in his mouth, but put the lighter back into his pocket absentmindedly. So he walked around Central with an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

A little black and white puppy bounded eagerly towards him. The puppy reminded Havoc of Black Hayate. The thought of the dog and Riza made Havoc's heart sink lower than before; it sank so low that Havoc didn't think it could go any lower. Havoc hadn't realized how much he missed the mutt until now when he saw a Mini-Me of Black Hayate. Havoc bent down and scratched the puppy behind the ear. That was where Black Hayate used to like to be scratched.

"Hey buddy." Havoc cooed.

"Woof!" The puppy answered back and wagged his tail playfully. The dog's playfulness and eagerness also reminded the poor Lieutenant of Riza's dog.

"How's it going?" Havoc asked the little puppy, who replied with another bark. _'That's what Black Hayate used to say!' _Havoc thought pathetically. He shook his head. _'Havoc! Quit being stupid! Of course Black Hayate and this puppy answer the same! They are dogs! They can't say anything else! Now stop being so pathetic and pull yourself together.' _Havoc ordered himself sternly in his head. Havoc scratched the puppy behind his ear once more and received a happy bark in return. He got up and began walking again. He lit the cigarette that was still dangling from his mouth. Havoc then decided to make his way home, since it was getting dark.

Back Headquarters, Riza and Roy were in Roy's office. Riza once again had her gun carefully placed to Roy's head and Roy was trembling.

"Riza if you lower your gun, I promise I'll do my work instead of setting it on fire!" Roy exclaimed.

"I highly doubt that sir." Riza replied flatly, gripping her gun tighter.

"But if you shoot me then who will go on that date with you tonight?" Roy asked.

"Colonel, I never said I was going to shoot you, _but_ if that is what you expect of me then it can be arranged." Riza replied with a devilish grin spreading across her face. Roy then heard the soft 'click' of the safety on the gun being turned off.

"No! No! That's okay! I'll put a rein check on that. I don't have dying on tonight's To Do List." Roy exclaimed, shaking.

"Okay, how about we make a deal?" Riza suggested.

"O…kay…" Roy answered slowly. Riza thought for a minute.

"You start working now, with a threat, and once I think that I can trust you to keep working without it, I'll spare your life and leave. _But_ when I come back to check on you and you're not working…our date is off and we'll then figure out how fast you run." Riza suggested.

"Are you serious!" Roy asked.

"Yes Roy, I am very serious." Riza replied sternly. Roy sighed seeing that he had no other choice.

"Deal." Roy gave in and picked up his pen and started to work. A few minutes later Riza lowered her gun, clicked the safety back on, and placed it back in its holster in one swift movement. She left Roy's office quietly making sure she didn't disturb the Colonel as he worked for one of the first times in his career. About ten minutes later Riza entered Roy's office once again. Roy looked up from his work and smiled at her. Riza returned the smile, looking pleased that he was still working.

"I'm going home Roy." Riza told him.

"Okay." He answered.

"Don't forget, 7:00 sharp." Riza reminded her date.

"7:00, right. And don't you forget to wear something sexy." Roy joked. Riza answered him with a roll of her eyes. She walked around Roy's desk, bent down and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. Riza straightened up and began walking to the door of the office. She opened the door, but before she left Riza looked over her shoulder.

"See you at 7:00?" Riza said.

"Yes, see you at 7." Roy confirmed. Riza looked straight in front of her and walked out.

Havoc took his keys out of his coat pocket and inserted the house key into the lock of the door. He turned the key and took it after he heard the click that told him the lock released, and opened the door. Havoc walked in, kicked the door closed with his foot, and flipped on the light switch. He walked across the kitchen, throwing his keys and coat on the table, over to the cabinet resting to the side of his refrigerator. Havoc opened it up and took out a can of soup. He then took out a knife and used it as a can opener to open his soup. Havoc got a pot and poured the soup into it. He placed the pot on the stove and cooked it.

Once the soup was done cooking, Havoc poured it into a bowl and took out a spoon. He then took his dinner and made his way over to the table where he sat down and ate his dinner by himself, again.

Riza smoothed out her dress one last time before she convinced herself that she had gotten all the wrinkles out. She stood in front of her full-length mirror, admiring herself. She wore a strapless black dress that ended mid-thigh and black high-heeled shoes. Riza had decided to wear her hair down tonight. Her hair was soft and shiny from being brushed so many times out of nervousness. She walked into her bathroom, took out her brush, and brushed her hair a few more times before forcing her self to put the brush down.

"Riza calm down. You've been on a million dates with Roy, why are you so nervous about this time?" Riza asked herself out loud. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom only to almost trip over Black Hayate. He barked warningly.

"I'm sorry Black Hayate! I didn't see you there!" Riza apologized and bent down to pet the dog on the head. He barked once more. "Oh right! I completely forgot to feed you! Again I am very sorry. What is wrong with you Riza?" Riza got up and made her way over to the refrigerator, where she took out a couple pieces of chicken and placed then in the dog's bowl. She grabbed a handful of dog food and placed it in there too. Black Hayate bounded over to it and wagged his tail happily. He barked and began eating. Riza smiled gently at her dog.

Riza at once began to pace anxiously back and forth in the kitchen. 6:50 the clock read. Black Hayate immediately stopped eating, sensing that his mistress was stressed out. He walked over to her and licked her hand. She looked down at her dog and patted him lightly on his head. She sat down on a chair and stared at her dog, who was looking back at her, his head slightly tilted to the side.

"Oh Black Hayate! Why am I so nervous tonight? Roy seems like a great guy, but I wonder a lot if he is right for me. I just get so confused!" Riza explained to the dog. Black Hayate barked, placing his head on Riza's lap and licked her hand once more, trying to calm his mistress down. Riza sighed. Just as she did someone knocked on the door. Riza looked at the clock once more.

"7:00 sharp. Wow, he's good!" Riza exclaimed to her pet. "Wish me luck, Black Hayate and hope that nothing goes wrong!" She gave Black Hayate one last pet on the head before she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi Roy!" Riza exclaimed cheerfully and kissed Roy on the lips. Roy was dressed nicely and he held a dozen roses in one hand. "Oh roses. They're beautiful!" Roy beamed.

"Riza; you're stunning!" Roy replied, looking his date up and down. Riza blushed. "Absolutely stunning!" Roy just couldn't get over the fact that Riza was beautiful.

"Thank you…so are we going to stand here all night or are we going to do something?" Riza asked.

"Oh yeah. Let's go! I have tickets to a play and then we're going to dinner afterwards." Roy explained. Riza nodded. They walked to Roy's car (Havoc usually drove Roy around, but for some reason Roy couldn't get in touch with him…), got in, and drove to the play.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review and I'll update. -GreediiGirl


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to who reviewed the first two chapters. I have decided to update since people have asked oh so nicely! But I will tell you that for the last chapter (I know really short story, it's only 4 chapters) I want a few more reviews. So here is the 3rd chapter of Let's Try It Again. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3

'_Mmm, that was good soup!" _Havoc thought as he finished his dinner and brought the empty bowl to the sink and placed it in. He walked into his little living room and sat down in his favorite chair. He took out a cigarette and lighter. He lit it and sunk deeper into hi chair as he took a long drag of the cigarette. Havoc held the smoke in his mouth a little longer than usual before he slowly sighed it out. The second lieutenant found the smoke very soothing in the back of his throat.

"Why me? Why are all my girlfriends always being stolen away from me? Why can't it be the other way around? I wouldn't mind being able to steal a girl away from Roy once in a while by just looking at them. That wouldn't be bad." Havoc said out loud to himself before taking another drag from his shrinking cigarette. _'What do women see in Roy anyways? I don't get it…well that's a good sign. At least I know I am straight if I don't know why women fall for Mustang.' Havoc laughed at this thought._

"I am so lonely! I wish I brought home that puppy." Havoc sadly said to himself. Before he put out the cigarette, he took one last puff. He then got up to get some coffee.

"That was a great play!" Riza gushed.

"Mhmm…I agree." Now off to dinner." Roy quickly said before Riza could say anything more.

"Okay." Riza agreed. They both got into the car once again and drove off to the restaurant. When they got there, they were immediately seated and were each given a menu.

"Thank you." Riza and Roy said politely.

"May I get you two something to drink?" The waiter looked from Roy to Riza then back to Roy. Roy thought a moment.

"A bottle of your best wine." Roy answered. The waiter nodded and left.

"What are you getting?" Roy asked Riza.

"Lobster, probably." Riza replied. The waiter arrived back at the table with a bottle of wine in his hands. He poured Riza and Roy a glass.

"Thank you." Riza said to him.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter then asked.

"Yes, we'll have two lobsters, please." Roy answered. The waiter nodded.

"Is that all?" The waiter asked. It was Roy's turn to nod. "Your food will be served to you momentarily." And he walked away, leaving the couple to themselves.

"So how's Black Hayate?" Roy asked trying to make conversation.

"He's fine." Riza replied. Roy nodded. Riza began to talk about her dog. As she did, Riza noticed that Roy wasn't paying attention to her at all. His eyes wandered around her, but weren't really focused on her. _'What the hell is he looking at?'_ Riza thought and looked around her and behind her, but couldn't figure out what Roy found so interesting. Riza looked back at Roy and snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention. Roy rested his gaze back on Riza.

"What?" Roy asked.

"Were you even listening to me?" Riza asked.

"Yes, of course." Roy lied. He had actually been staring at the brunette sitting behind Riza, who had been flirting with him with her eyes.

'_Yeah right.'_ Riza thought. Finally their food came. As they were eating and talking, Riza noticed that Roy's eyes were once again wandering away from her.

"What the hell are you looking at!" Riza shouted at him this time. Roy's eyes immediately snapped back onto Riza's.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Roy asked, trying to sound innocent. He knew it didn't work; he was caught and couldn't sneak his way out of this one this time.

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about. There's someone behind me that you were looking at. I know it! Who is it?" Riza fumed. She looked around her and spotted the brunette Roy had been undoubtedly staring at. Riza glared at her. "Is it her?" She pointed to the brunette, who was now staring at her and Roy like everyone else was.

"Riza, honey. What are you talking about?" Roy said calmly.

"Roy Mustang! You are UNBELIEVABLE! I can't believe that even when you're dating someone that you are STILL staring at another girl. I can't believe I broke up with Havoc to date you! I was so wrong to do that! I would have been better off with him than you. He actually loved me!" Riza was still fuming.

"But Riza, I do love you." Roy protested.

"Yeah right!" Riza exclaimed, getting up from her seat quickly. "Roy Mustang, you are so lucky that I don't have my guns with me or you would be dead right now!"

"But I _do_ love you!' Roy insisted.

"I don't believe you nor do I care! Roy, you and I are through!" Riza yelled at him. She turned quickly on her heel and ran as fast as she could in heels out of the restaurant, not looking back at Roy or caring that she had made a scene and that everyone was staring at her. The Lieutenant just wanted to get out of there, away from Roy. Roy sighed. It wasn't the first time a date of his had run out on him. He was actually getting used to being left alone at the table. He sighed once more as he mentally crossed Riza's name off his list of people to date. He smirked to himself. A girl named Grace was next. She worked at the flower shop.

"Check please!" He finally yelled at the waiter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yupp so that's the 3rd chapter. One more chapter to go before it is done. I hope you enjoyed it! (Oh and does the name Grace and the fact that she works ina flower shop ring a bell to any of you that have read this stroy?) Review and I'll update!- GreediiGirl


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the final chapter of Let's Try It Again. I thought I would update now before I got really really busy with school. I was actually said when I finished it and trust me if I could've made it longer then I would have, but I was out of ideas. So here it is and I hope you have enjoyed it! Oh and thatnks to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Anything.

Chapter 4

Havoc yawned. He got up from his chair, where he had been sitting silently for the past half an hour. He walked into his bedroom once he finally decided he should go to bed. Havoc hadn't even changed out of his work uniform yet. He put on a white t-shirt and decided to sleep in his boxers. He climbed into bed, lying on top of the covers. Havoc stared up at the ceiling in thought until he fell asleep.

Riza had run about 3 blocks away from the restaurant before she slowed down to a walk. Her cheeks were wet from the tears that had been shed during the past fifteen minutes.

"Ah, Riza. You. Are. An. Idiot! I cant believe you broke up with Havoc, who was perfect for you might I add, just to go out with that bastard!" Riza scolded herself. "Riza, you've done it this time." She let out a sigh. Riza came by a bench and sat down on it. She decided to take off her shoes since they were slowly killing her. As she did, it began to thunder and lightning. Riza looked up at the sky and felt a few drops of rain landed on her face.

"Great, just what I need! A thunder storm to walk through." Riza exclaimed unhappily. "I really should get home. Maybe I can get back fast enough so I won't get stuck in…" And just as if God had heard her and wanted her to get caught in the rainstorm, it began to downpour.

_"_Damn it!" She cried angrily, tears streaming down her face once more as she began walking again. Only instead of walking in the direction of her house, Riza walked in the direction of the closest place to her: a certain sleeping Second Lieutenant's home.

Riza arrived at Havoc's house wet and miserable. A shiver went up her spine as she debated with herself whether or not to knock on his door, being unsure if he would let her in.

"Oh come on Riza! Of course Havoc will let you in. He won't just leave you out here in the rain!" Riza assured herself. _'Now knock on the damn door!' _She mentally ordered herself. Riza instantly obeyed the command and knocked on the door.

Inside Havoc immediately woke up to the knocking noise. He groggily rubbed his eyes open and slowly sat up in bed. He did a double take at the clock, sighing when he saw the time, and running his hand through his bangs. '_Jesus Christ! Who is visiting at 1:00 in the morning?' _He asked himself. He finally got out of bed and blinked his eyes a couple times to get them adjusted to the darkness before he stumbled into the kitchen. He opened the door to find to his surprise Riza standing behind it, drenched! He looked at her and tried his best to stifle a laugh, but he was having a hard time with it. Her hair drooped in front of her face, her black dress was heavy with rain, and she wasn't wearing any shoes. Normally he would have cracked up right then and there, but sensing something was wrong he swallowed his laughter and managed to speak.

"Riza? What are you doing here?" Havoc asked the wet First Lieutenant curiously. She looked up at him with a sad expression plastered on her face. When he looked closer at her face, using the faint light of a street lamp, he could see that she had been crying. A lot. Her brown eyes were red and puffy. He shot her a look of concern, but before he could say another word, Riza rushed into his arms, buried her face into Havoc's chest, and cried. She wrapped her arms around Havoc's waist. He did the same and rested his head on hers. For the longest time Havoc and Riza stood in front of the open kitchen door, holding each other as Riza cried into Havoc's warm chest.

Finally Riza and Havoc pulled away from each other. Riza wiped the last of her tears away from her eyes and Havoc

led her into the living room. She sat down on the couch as Havoc disappeared into his bedroom. He came out a minute later with clothes in his hands for Riza to change into. Riza got up, silently took the clothes from Havoc, and closed herself in the bathroom.

When she came out, Riza heard Havoc busying himself in the kitchen. Riza walked into the living room and settled back on the couch again, hugging herself. She felt so much warmer and more comfortable now that she was in different clothes. Havoc appeared in the doorway of the living room, holding two cups of freshly made coffee. He walked over to Riza and handed her a cup. Riza smiled gratefully at him. He returned the smile and sat down on a chair. Riza sipped her coffee slowly while Havoc watched her closely, waiting for Riza to talk. Riza sighed.

"Havoc I'm sorry." Riza apologized. She looked at him only to receive a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Havoc questioned.

"I'm sorry I broke up with you. I was wrong about Roy." Riza confessed. "Really wrong."

"What happened?" Havoc asked.

"We were on a date, at a restaurant and while we were eating and talking his eyes kept wandering away from me." Riza paused to check if Havoc was listening to her. He was. "And once I said something about it he tried to make up an excuse that he wasn't looking at someone else when I perfectly knew he was. So I blew up. He lied to me tonight and a couple times before. So...I told him we were through." Riza finished. Havoc nodded taking it in.

"I had a feeling this would happen. Actually I knew this would happen and I am actually glad it did." Riza tried to smile, but she couldn't. "I knew I couldn't hide my actual feelings for long. I knew I wasn't in love with Roy, but with someone else. Havoc raised an eyebrow in curiosity, which Riza thought was cute.

"Who?" Havoc asked.

"You." Riza paused. "I knew I was still in love with you a few days after we broke up. The whole 'I love Roy' thing was all an act. The only reason I didn't break up with him sooner was because I was afraid you'd be mad at me if I came back, trying to convince you to take me back. I thought if I spent more time with Roy I would learn to love him, but I couldn't. He is such a jerk. I honestly couldn't tell you why I broke up with you in the first place, but I can tell you that it was the stupidest mistake I have ever made." Riza looked at Havoc. He stared back at her. "I'm sorry." She said once more.

Havoc finally got up and placed his coffee cup on the table next to the chair he had been sitting in. He walked over to Riza and sat down beside her. Havoc cupped her chin in his hands and brought her face to his. They studied each other for a minute or two.

"I forgive you. And of course I'll take you back. I love you Riza." He said softly before he kissed her deeply on the lips. Riza sunk into it. She had never thought a kiss could be more welcoming or more comforting as Havoc's was. Havoc's tongue played along her lips like it was trying to find a way into her mouth. Riza parted her lips ever so slightly and let Havoc's tongue gently push the rest of its way through to explore her mouth, like it was the first time. Riza enjoyed the tingly sensation she felt from Havoc's kisses. She wished it would never end, but even if it did she was okay with it because she knew that there were many more kisses to come.

**End**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again I hope you liked it, so R&R-- GreediiGirl


End file.
